villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Olaf
Count Olaf is the primary antagonist of the Lemony Snicket book series, A Series of Unfortunate Events. In the film adaptation of the movie, Olaf transitions from a cunning, ruthless villain role to a comedic, melodramatic villain role. This comedic villain is featured in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Jailbreak Olaf and his assistant, the hook-handed man, arrive at the prison of Judge Doom. The two scheme to free Doctor Claw, a criminal mastermind of Olaf's caliber; the two could feasibly form an incredible criminal empire. Doom and his minions, the Toon Patrol, prove hard to pass by. Wise Guy, leader of the Patrol, threatens the hook-handed man, only to be laid flat. The rest of the Toon Patrol laughs, leading Doom to inadvertently reveal the weasels' weakness: laughter. Inspired, Olaf then engages in a bad comedy routine, including a bizarre impression of a velociraptor. This routine literally kills the Patrol. Doom gets in Olaf's way yet again, but Olaf hits him over the head with an anchor. The Count is able to free Claw. A New Alliance Claw and Olaf scheme to control the criminal empire when they are approached by Cruella de Vil. Impressed by the fashionista turned gangster, the two welcome her into their alliance. Little do they realize, Cruella is using them both for her own purposes. Soon, Olaf tires of his alliance members; they find him annoying. Fed up with his compatriots, Olaf teams up with Zorg, Doctor Claw's enemy. However, Zorg has a new master, the malevolent demon, Pinhead. Though Olaf is content to joke, as usual, Pinhead demands that the group get down to business. There's No Business Like Show Business Count Olaf seeks to impress his new allies. He thus resorts to the art he knows best: theatre. All the while, Queen Narissa, a fighter searching for the Lament Configuration, infiltrates his acting troupe. The queen, disguised as a hag, tries to poison Olaf, but he recognizes that she is not a member of the troupe and draws a prop sword. Narissa drops her poison apple but finds the Configuration while Olaf is too busy "performing." Though Pinhead tries to stop her escape, Narissa takes the demonic puzzle box with unabated glee. Death Count Olaf's death is arguably the most notable and infamous in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains history. When Pinhead discovers the Lament Configuration has been stolen, he flies into an inhuman rage. He blames Olaf for the entire incident. He summons chains and hooks that tear Olaf to pieces, while other machines drain him of blood. Zorg can only look on in abject fear as Olaf is eviscerated, in the goriest death ever aired during the series. Non Disney Villains Tournament Olaf decides to clean out a company he has purchased but has paid little attention to. As part of his lay-offs, he fires Willard Styles, the son of the company's former owner. One night, Olaf discovers a massive swarm of rats has invaded his home. He soon realizes Styles is in control of them. He beats Styles down, but Styles sics the rats on him. Styles departs while Olaf is eaten alive. Category:Live-action villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Judge Doom Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Pinhead's Alliance Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maxim Horvath Alliance in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Movie Villains Category:Movies Villains War Category:Vs Brock Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cruella's Alliance Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Zorg's and Count Olaf's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Vs Queen Narissa